


Meet You There

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been best friends for as long as they can remember. When Lance moves away just before high school starts it puts a strain on their friendship, but they never give up on each other. Thankfully they'll have plenty of time to reconnect while attending the same university.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Meet You There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a while back for the shance anthology zine and kept forgetting to post. I hope y'all enjoy this one!

"This sucks," Shiro sighs, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance. They're standing in front of Lance's now empty house with all of their belongings packed up and ready to be shipped off to the new house. The boys found out a few weeks ago that Lance's family would be moving a few towns over for his mother's job, but it didn't really sink in until now. To say they’re devastated is an absolute understatement. They've been best friends for almost their whole lives and now they're being ripped apart.

"I know, but you're still my best friend, Shiro. We can still have sleepovers and hang out on the weekends." Lance offers him one of his dazzling smiles that usually calms his nerves, but it's different now. He knows he isn't going to see that smile every day and it stings. 

Shiro nods, squeezing Lance just a little tighter for a little bit longer. He _really_ doesn't want him to go. They've been best friends for as long as they can remember, thankful to have had each other up until now. And Shiro's feelings may have grown rather _mushy_ over the years—he would never admit it out loud, but he loves Lance a hell of a lot more than he lets on. How is he supposed to get through high school without his best friend by his side

"If you need to talk, just call me, Shiro. You know I'll always be here for you." 

"Yeah, I know… this just really sucks. We were supposed to have an awesome four years together causing problems for everyone in school." They had so many plans and now it feels like it's all crumbling between them.

Lance grins and nudges Shiro. "We can still give our parents hell." 

Just then, Lance’s father shouts from the car, interrupting their moment, "Come on, Lance!" 

They hold back tears as they hug one last time, holding it a bit longer than they should. 

"I'll see you soon." 

Shiro nods, trying not to let his frown show too much. He knows he'll still see Lance, but he's used to seeing him every day. He used to love sneaking out in the middle of the night to sit on his roof with Lance and just talk about anything and everything for hours on end. He's really going to miss that. With a heavy heart, he watches as the car drives down the road and disappears around the corner. 

**

Shiro rolls his eyes as his mom pulls him close to fix his hair and tie for the millionth time. If it were up to him, he would be wearing shorts and a t-shirt like everyone else, but his mom insisted that he dress up for his grad party. She made sure everything was perfect for today, from Shiro's outfit to the surprisingly tasteful decorations. He could really do without all of the embarrassing pictures from his childhood, though.

His mood lightens when he sees Lance walking into the rented hall with his family in tow. 

"Hey! I missed you."

"I missed you too, but you look like an absolute dork." Lance fails to hide his smirk as he pulls his best friend in for a hug. 

Shiro scoffs, "See, Mom, I told you I look stupid." 

"You look handsome, Takashi," his mom fires back, folding her arms over her chest. 

"A handsome dork," Lance titters, poking at Shiro's side. 

"Still a pain, I see." Shiro feigns exasperation, sighing dramatically as he pulls Lance away from their families. 

Stopping short a few feet away, Lance wraps his arms tightly around Shiro. "I can't believe we made it." 

Shiro chuckles, holding Lance close, "I know. It still feels like just yesterday you were moving away." 

"And nothing's changed, you're still a huge dork." 

"Pft, says you." 

"At least I don't try to hide my dorkiness." Lance shrugs and plucks a chip from the overfilled table. His eyes light up as he takes in the table dedicated to Shiro's childhood. Lance himself is featured in an unsurprising amount of the pictures. A frown takes over his features for a brief second before he quickly covers it up with a large smile. 

"Ah man, such good memories." Lance bites down on his lip, eyes scanning the various pictures. "You think my mom will do something like this for my party?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be bigger and even more embarrassing." 

"Knowing my mom, it will be." 

"I really have missed you, Lance." 

Lance nods and pulls Shiro in for another hug. "So have I. We're horrible best friends, but we have the entire summer ahead of us, we should make the most of it." 

Shiro hums, "Yeah, before we go four more years of barely seeing each other again." 

Lance laughs bitterly, "We really are the worst, aren't we?" 

"Life happens. Now, if we were still living right next to each other, I'd be a little concerned." 

"How about I sneak over later tonight and we sit up on your roof like we used?" 

"I would actually love that." 

"Great!"

**

Shiro sighs as he plops down on his new bed. His parents just left and he's already feeling a little lost on his own. His roommate is... interesting, to say the least. He just hopes they'll be able to get along. 

"Do you want to walk down to that dinner thing together?" Keith breaks the silence between them. 

"Yeah, sure." It's not like he has many other options, he doesn't know anyone yet. 

After a while of just sitting around in near-complete silence, they get up and walk down to the quad. The mass of students littering the lawn is slightly overwhelming, but he pushes it down and focuses on getting some free food into his stomach. They grab their food as quickly as possible and miraculously find an empty table for themselves. Unfortunately, they're approached by two people almost as soon as they sit down. 

"Hey, do you guys— Shiro!?" 

Shiro looks up from his plate of subpar food to see Lance smiling down at him.

"You go here too?" he asks dumbly, even though it's very obvious that he does. Shiro doesn't remember their schools of choice ever coming up in conversation. It's really no surprise that they didn't know they'd end up at the same school; they barely saw each other over summer break. 

Lance haphazardly throws his plate onto the table and his arms around Shiro. "This is so great! We can hang out all the time now like we used to!"

Shiro chuckles and holds Lance tight for a moment. "Yeah, I just can't believe we managed to go the entire summer without mentioning once that we were going to the same school." 

"Ugh, I know, we're complete idiots. It would've saved us a goodbye." Lance sits down, pulling the guy next to him down too. "What hall are you living in?" 

"Barrett." 

"No way! Us too!" He grins brightly. "This is my roommate, Hunk. Hunk, this is my best friend, Shiro, who I've known him since we were in diapers." 

"An unnecessary detail," Shiro chuckles. "This is my roommate, Keith. Keith, that's Lance, you probably won't like him much—he can be pretty loud and _annoying_. 

Lance playfully punches Shiro in the arm. " _Anyway_ , I'm glad we're here together. I'm way more excited for this semester now than I ever was before." 

"Yeah, me too." 

**

"Are you ready for this?" Lance flops down on Shiro's bed seconds after barging in. The two have been hanging out as much as they can, making up for all the lost time over the years. They’ve mostly settled on movie nights in their rooms and grabbing dinner together when they have the chance, much like tonight. In a couple of weeks, the semester will already be over and they'll be heading home for the holidays. 

Over the course of the semester, Shiro seemed to have found himself in a bit of a pickle. He started to catch feelings for Lance and tried his best to suppress them, but it’s been rather difficult with them always being together. 

"You okay?" Lance sits up, looking at him with those big blue eyes. 

Forcing a smile Shiro nods and sits next to him, grabbing his laptop to find something to watch. 

"You can talk to me, Shiro."

"I know that, Lance." He doesn't take his eyes off of his laptop screen. 

"Then why aren't you?" 

"There's nothing to talk about." 

Rolling his eyes, Lance makes himself comfortable as he leans against the wall with Shiro's blanket pulled close. 

Finally settling on a movie, Shiro places his laptop between them and tries his best to get comfortable. 

They sit through the movie in tense silence. Lance is usually far more talkative, asking questions and commenting on random things. Shiro chews his lip and closes his laptop, unsure of what to say. 

"Why won't you talk to me, Takashi?" he sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. Even though Shiro isn't facing him, he knows Lance’s eyes are on him. 

"It's complicated, Lance." He picks at his nails, refusing to look at his friend. 

"Oh please, we're best friends. How could it be so complicated that you won't even talk to me?" 

Shiro groans and throws himself on his back, covering his face with his hands. 

"What's bothering you?" 

"You are!"

"Oh..." Lance trails off the hurt in his voice evident.

Shiro stares at the ceiling, refusing to make eye contact with Lance."Not like that... you aren't bothering me. My feelings for you are." 

"Your feelings for me?" 

"Yeah, I started to fall for you—like really, really hard. I tried to just ignore my feelings and push them away. It was really easy when we weren't seeing each other every day, but it's impossible now. And I didn't want to say anything and have it ruin our friendship or anything, but I can't keep hiding it." He doesn't chance a look at the other, choosing to squeeze his eyes shut and hope for the best. 

The sound of Lance's laughter soon fills the room. It starts off light and airy, then quickly progresses into a deep belly laugh. 

_Unbelievable_. "Oh, so you're just going to laugh at me?" Shiro scoffs, scowling at Lance.

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at _us_." 

"What do you mean you're laughing at us?" He raises an eyebrow, his eyes finally meeting Lance's. 

"Because we're both been idiots. Hiding our feelings from each other, pushing them down, and hoping for the best." Lance shakes his head, smiling fondly. "I like you too, Shiro. Like a lot." 

Biting his lip he sits up and scoots closer. "Really?" 

"Yeah, man." 

Shiro rolls his eyes and rests his head on Lance's shoulder. "We really are idiots. Where do you want to go from here?" 

"We can keep doing what we're already doing, but with maybe more kissing now?" 

"I think I'd like that." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"So does that mean I can kiss you now?" 

Moving to face Lance, he nods slowly, the ghost of a smile lining his lips. 

Lance takes a shaky breath and leans in until their lips meet for a few blissful moments. When they part both of their cheeks are flushed red. Lance wraps his arms around Shiro, intending to not let go of him the rest of the night. The two spend the rest of their night together cuddled up on Shiro's bed watching random movies, with plenty of commentary from Lance, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic was created by the lovely sin, you can find them on twitter  
> [@citrussin_](https://twitter.com/citrussin_) you can also find me on twitter for mindless rambling [@softeststarboy](https://twitter.com/softeststarboy) Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
